Syrup
Syrup is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is an old witch who brews magical potions and Magic Powder. In some games, she has an apprentice named Maple who is also her granddaughter. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Syrup's Magic Shop can be found in eastern Hyrule, to the north of the Eastern Palace. She is brewing a magical brew in a cauldron outside her shop. The shop, which is run by her apprentice, sells her home-brewed red, green, and blue potions. Link can give Syrup the Mushroom found in the Lost Woods in order for her to complete her potion. After it is finished, Syrup gives Link the completed Magic Powder to him. In the Game Boy Advance port, the apprentice is replaced by Maple. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Witch's Hut, where Syrup lives, can be found in the region of Koholint Island known as the Koholint Prairie, to the east of the Mysterious Woods. Link must give her the Sleepy Toadstool in order for her to complete her brew of Magic Powder. He receives some Magic Powder when she is finished. She also instructs him in the primary use for the powder, the lighting of unlit torches. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Syrup the witch appears again in both Oracle games. The first canonical appearances of her apprentice, Maple, also occurs in both games. In Oracle of Ages, Syrup's Potion Shop can be found in the northeastern corner of Yoll Graveyard in the present. She sells Magic Potions, Gasha Seeds, and one Piece of Heart. At one point, Link has to buy a potion in order to cure King Zora's illness. Visiting Syrup's hut is completely optional, however; potions can also be found inside Gasha Nuts and obtained from Maple. In Oracle of Seasons, her potion shop is located in the middle of the Sunken City in eastern Holodrum. It can only be accessed during the winter, when the water has frozen and snow has piled up, effectively creating a bridge for Link. During the quest for the Noble Sword, Link gives Syrup the Mushroom he received after waking up Talon with the Megaphone. In exchange, she gives him the Wooden Bird. In addition, she will begin selling Magic Potions after receiving the Mushroom. In a Linked Game, after obtaining the Bombchus with a secret, Syrup will begin selling them in her shop. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Witch's Hut is located in the Minish Woods. Initially, Syrup only sells Blue Potions. If Link fuses Kinstones with a Forest Minish in South Hyrule Field, however, she will start to sell Red Potions as well. At one point, Link must get a Wake-Up Mushroom from her shop to wake up Rem the shoemaker. Interestingly, Syrup refers to the potions as "Granny's," possibly referencing Granny from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Etymology Syrup's name is the same as the thick, sugary liquid known as Syrup. When put with her granddaughter's name Maple, they make Maple Syrup, a kind of syrup made from the sap of the maple tree. See also * [[Witch (A Link Between Worlds)|Witch (A Link Between Worlds)]] Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters